Four Little Engines (episode)
Four Little Engines is the fifth episode of the fourth season. It first aired in the US in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Wildlife in 1996. Plot Edward is sent to The Works to be mended. On the way, he meets a narrow gauge engine called Skarloey, who is resting in a shed & lonely as Rheneas is going to be mended. The two talk for a while, until some workmen came to take Edward. Edward says goodbye & that his railway is lovely & leaves. Meanwhile, after his punishment ended, Sir Handel is pulling some coaches when he has to stop suddenly because a flock of sheep is on the line. The coaches are angry, because they believe he purposefully bumped them, and they bump him off the rails. Sir Handel limps home, but there is now no engine to take the passengers home. Skarloey volunteers and goes to fetch the coaches. When Skarloey arrives, he scolds them for hurting their passengers. The coaches apologizes, as the guard plew his whistle & Skarloey's journey begins. Skarloey stop at every station making good time until they got to a hill. Skarloey thinks it would be easy when they go down, but it wasn't as Skarloey springs breaks coming down the hill. His driver says they would need a bus to take the passengers, but Skarloey is determined, and manages to get home. James was waiting impatiently at the station until Skarloey made it on time. James collected the passengers & takes them home. Everyone was pleased, but Skarloey reflects afterwards that he is in no state to pull trains, but is delighted when his driver tells him he will be mended & that he deserves it. Characters * Edward * Skarloey * James (does not speak) * Rheneas (does not speak) * Sir Handel (does not speak) * Peter Sam (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald or Douglas (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Crovan's Gate * Rheneas * Skarloey * Glennock * Callan * Rheneas Viaduct * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * The Works (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the stories Skarloey Remembers and Old Faithful from The Railway Series book, Four Little Engines. * Sir Handel's derailment may have been inspired by a similar accident which occurred to his basis Sir Haydn on the Talyllyn Railway. Goofs * When Edward passes Skarloey, some of his wheels are not moving. * Just before the coaches derail Sir Handel, they are not coupled together. * In the Crovan's Gate scene, either Thomas or Duck has James' whistle sound. * Annie is facing the wrong way as Thomas passes through Crovan's Gate. * After Skarloey leaves Crovan's Gate, the coaches lose their faces. * When Skarloey says, "It'll be better downhill", the stripe on his tank is crooked. * When Skarloey says "No! I'll make it to the station or burst!", he has three people in his cab. * In the last scene, Skarloey whistles despite having no steam. * James and Edward have different whistle sounds for the rest of the season. * This episode was broadcast out of production order: Peter Sam and Sir Handel were not introduced to the Skarloey Railway until A Bad Day for Sir Handel. Also that Sir Handel's was punishment by staying in the sheds & What's more is that Skarloey appears in the next two episodes despite being sent to the works. * Skarloey is crooked before the spring broke. * Sir Handel has Rheneas' whistle sound. * In a rare still, there are four coaches behind Sir Handel instead of three when he is bumped off the rails. * In a rare still, red and black wires are seen underneath Sir Handel's cab. * In a close-up of the first coach, its bufferbeam is lower than usual. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Four Little Engines In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Chases, Races and Runaways * Truck Loads of Fun * The Complete Fourth Series * Classic Collection US * Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories JPN * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.5 * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.3 AUS * Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories (Australian VHS) * ABC For Kids - Bumper Collection * Truck Loads of Fun * The Complete Fourth Series NOR * Anniversary (Norwegian VHS/DVD) * The Old Coach (Norwegian VHS/DVD) GER * Friends Help Friends Gallery File:FourLittleEnginesUKtitlecard.png|UK title card File:FourLittleEnginesUSTitleCard.png|US title card File:FourLittleEnginesNewZealandTitleCard.png|New Zealand title card File:FourLittleEnginesWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:FourLittleEnginesSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:FourLittleEnginesGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card FourLittleEngines52.png File:FourLittleEngines21.png File:FourLittleEngines1.png File:FourLittleEngines22.png|Rheneas File:FourLittleEngines2.png File:FourLittleEngines3.png|Sir Handel File:FourLittleEngines4.png|Peter Sam File:FourLittleEngines5.png File:FourLittleEngines6.png File:FourLittleEngines23.png|Edward, Oliver, and either Donald or Douglas File:FourLittleEngines7.png File:FourLittleEngines24.png File:FourLittleEngines8.png File:FourLittleEngines9.png File:FourLittleEngines25.png|Thomas and Edward File:FourLittleEngines26.png File:FourLittleEngines10.png File:FourLittleEngines27.png File:FourLittleEngines11.png|Edward FourLittleEngines44.png File:FourLittleEngines12.png File:FourLittleEngines28.png File:FourLittleEngines13.png File:FourLittleEngines29.png File:FourLittleEngines14.png File:FourLittleEngines15.png|The Coaches FourLittleEngines45.png FourLittleEngines46.png File:FourLittleEngines6.jpg File:FourLittleEngines30.png|Sir Handel and Skarloey File:FourLittleEngines31.png|Sir Handel's driver FourLittleEngines47.png FourLittleEngines48.png FourLittleEngines49.png File:FourLittleEngines32.png File:FourLittleEngines33.png File:FourLittleEngines20.png|Crovan's Gate File:FourLittleEngines42.png File:FourLittleEngines34.png FourLittleEngines50.png File:FourLittleEngines35.png|The guard FourLittleEngines51.png File:FourLittleEngines36.png|Glennock File:Skarloey.png|Skarloey at the Lake FourLittleEngines53.png File:FourLittleEngines37.png File:FourLittleEngines38.png FourLittleEngines54.png File:FourLittleEngines39.png File:FourLittleEngines10.jpg|Skarloey breaks a spring FourLittleEngines55.png FourLittleEngines56.png File:FourLittleEngines3.jpg|James File:FourLittleEngines4.jpg|Skarloey and James File:FourLittleEngines40.png File:FourLittleEngines41.png FourLittleEngines57.png FourLittleEngines58.png FourLittleEngines59.png FourLittleEngines60.png File:FourLittleEngines13.jpg File:FourLittleEngines(episode).PNG File:FourLittleEngines16.png File:FourLittleEngines16.jpg|Rheneas Viaduct File:FourLittleEngines43.png File:FourLittleEngines17.png File:FourLittleEngines18.png File:FourLittleEngines19.png File:FourLittleEnginesBuzzBook.png|Buzz Book Skarloey,Rheneas,PeterSam,andSirHandelpromo.png Episode File:Four Little Engines - British Narration|UK Narration File:Four Little Engines - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes